Non-volatile memories are used in a wide array of applications as it has the ability to retain information in the absence of power and are used as long-term persistent storage. Examples of non-volatile memories include, but are not limited to, read only memories (“ROMs”) such as programmable ROMs (“PROMs”), erasable PROMs (“EPROMs”), and electrically erasable PROMs (“EEPROMs”). Another example of a non-volatile memory is ultraviolet-erase (“UV-erase”) PROMs. In UV-erase PROMs, data can be erased by applying ultraviolet rays to the memory device to excite the electrons stored in the gate, thereby emitting the electrons from the gate to an external region.